Arrodillate
by Sayo Rio
Summary: Kohaku, el vasallo, y Hakudoshi, el señorito, deben poner su parte en la cuota de humillaciones para permitirse el querer al otro.


**Se titula:** Arrodíllate.

**Lo escribió:** Sayo Rio.

**Se resume en:** Kohaku, el vasallo, y Hakudoshi, el señorito, deben poner su parte en la cuota de humillaciones para permitirse el querer al otro.

**Copyright:** InuYasha es una idea original de Takahashi Rumiko. Esta historia es de moi. No se roben la historia y no escriban fanfics sin copyright onegai -o-

**Y es para gente:** No menor de 13 años.

**Advierto que:** Hay relaciones homosexuales de adolescentes.

**Recomiendo que:** escuchen The Resistence de Muse para darle ambiente. Por favor, tengan en cuenta que TODOS LOS ESCRITORES TENEMOS DERECHO A SABER QUÉ SE OPINA DE NUESTRAS HISTORIAS, SEA CON UN COMENTARIO, FAVORITE O ALERT. No dejen de compartir las ideas de que tengan al respecto de esta historia onegai -o- ah, y **escuchen Standby de Extremoduro **mientras leen para darle ambiente.

**Arrodíllate**

**Sayo Rio**

_Is our secret save tonight? And are we out of sight?_

_Or will our world come tumbling down?_

Ellos viven en un híbrido que no es ni ciudad ni pueblo, gobernado por la corrupta familia japonesa. Ambos representan el régimen que dicha familia desea imponer: señor y vasallo, donde la familia mencionada son los amos y señores de la villa territorial, económica y políticamente; y el resto simples sirvientes del cruento destino que es vivir entre sus garras.

Kohaku es un virtuoso cazador, hábil para el rastreo y el espionaje. Sin embargo, cuenta con un intachable defecto de que tiene una aversión completa al asesinato. Él es el opuesto de su hermana Sango, quien mientras tenga razones válidas para tomar una vida no dudará en alzar su espada y destajar un cuerpo. Tal como hiciera la noche anterior a un enemigo particularmente importante, dada la competencia que éste daba en la venta de drogas.

La gente mira aprensivamente a ambos hermanos mientras avanzan por las abarrotadas calles del centro, reconociendo en la actitud reservada y los ojos y cabellos castaños a los herederos de la familia Yami. Aquella familia que eran vasallos predilectos del patrón Naraku, _El Desgraciado_.

El menor, Kohaku, es también el guardaespaldas del señorito Hakudoshi, el joven maldito. El señorito, a quien con el correr de los años y la intimidad de su _relación_ aprendió a llamar simplemente Hakudoshi, es el último hijo del patrón Naraku; la servidumbre rumorea constantemente que posiblemente será además nombrado heredero. Pensar eso provoca emociones sombrías en Kohaku, que son rápidamente borradas por una sonrisa irónica del albino.

Aunque Hakudoshi no admita ni siquiera a sí mismo, él también considera la idea de adquirir la cima de la jerarquía familiar como una sentencia de muerte. No porque sea incompetente o no le atraiga el poder, sino porque sería una trampa mortal para el secreto que muere en cada beso que Kohaku roba de sus labios. El cargo de sucesor le produce claustrofobia porque sería equivalente al colapso del edificio que él y Kohaku aún construyen lentamente.

Ambos mantienen presente este temor que a veces les hace tomarse las manos en la noche sólo para verificar que están allí, sanos y juntos. Es imposible olvidarse del miedo cuando se tiene apenas una ligera sensación de lo que podrían hacer sus padres si se enterasen, y aunque sea sólo una idea el que se pueda convierta en realidad les da escalofríos. El patrón Naraku, innegable depravado, probablemente se contentaría con flagelar el cuerpo de Kohaku frente a Hakudoshi, varias veces a la semana y con diversos objetos de tortura, pues sabe que el único castigo que podría afectar a su hijo es el psicológico. El señor Yami, estricto y exigente capitán de las fuerzas armadas terroristas al servicio del patrón Naraku, impediría que nadie abogase por su descarriado hijo, esperando en cambio la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse dolorosamente del señorito Hakudoshi. Cualesquiera que sean las probabilidades, ninguna resulta menos escabrosa.

Por eso, cuando Kohaku no está entrenando para satisfacer los requisitos de su severo padre o en misión, y Hakudoshi no está aprendiendo del crudo combate y las artes de la manipulación política, cierran las ventanas y bloquean las puertas corredizas. Con las luces apagadas se abrazan, reconociéndose, reconfortándose, conscientes de que podrían descubrirlos o podría ser la última vez que estuvieran juntos.

Sin embargo, el miedo aún les produce espinazos de cordura. Ambos fueron criados por un régimen paternal homofóbico, y aunque sus cuerpos se llamen el uno al otro para otorgarse placer ambos se quedan un poco estáticos. Al principio sus aventuras quedarían hasta aquí, sin intentar ir más allá del abrazo o el beso de bienvenida, pero en los últimos dos años ambos hallaron un sistema que les permite enterrar la cultura y el miedo.

Kohaku se arrodillar en frente de su señorito, despojándolo de su pantalón con manos temblorosas y si mirarle el rostro, para darle placer oral. Aunque Hakudoshi sólo abra la boca levemente para dejar salir jadeos y suspiros de placer, las mejillas de Kohaku queman con la humillación que es el tener la masculinidad de otro en su boca, sintiendo cómo la propia se endurecía ante el acto.

Cuando Hakudoshi acaba en la boca de su amante, sus mejillas toman un color rojo que lo hará parecer menos pálido, más sano. Pero es la vergüenza y la humillación lo que lo sonroja. Él, señorito y probable heredero, será preparado para la penetración de su amante con su propio semen.

Entonces las cuotas de humillaciones se emparejan, las voces homofóbicas se acallan un poco, ambos se abrazan y besan y se unen en el placer carnal. Cuando terminan, se separan un poco. El miedo les da otro espinazo de cordura, ambos se sienten avergonzados. Pero nadie viola la intimidad de la habitación, saben que entonces están a salvo y se toman de la mano, simplemente mirándose a los ojos, aliviados porque han ganado otra noche juntos.

Lentamente ambos vencen la opresión que la historia familiar tiene sobre ellos. Aunque no lo digan en voz alta ni siquiera a ellos mismos, tal vez van a poder liberarse lo suficiente como para poder escapar, como para no sentirse avergonzados de amarse. Finalmente, pueden que lleguen a liberarse lo suficiente para llegar a no tener miedo.

_Acabose._

**Notas Finales: **Esto tenía algún tiempo queriendo salir. No es una pareja común, pero la encontré una de las historias de Jack Killer y me la robé por un ratico.

Esta es la historia número 26 para Terry, en el reto en cuenta regresiva de una historia por cada bolsita de azúcar que se robó cuando me ayudó.

La verdad es que no tengo mucho que opinar sobre esta historia por ahora. Pero si a ustedes se les ocurre algo que decir háganlo con un comentario, que yo no muerdo por MP.

Hasta pronto folks.


End file.
